


McCree the Lab Rat gets Fat

by yummy_cummy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Body Expansion, Clothing Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Weight Gain, body transformation, chubby character, feedee, feeder, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_cummy/pseuds/yummy_cummy
Summary: Jesse has a bit of disdain for Moira, and it seems to make her enjoy him even more.  Sometimes you just need to let the hot scientist get a little close and have her way for once.  It probably won't be so bad...





	McCree the Lab Rat gets Fat

**Author's Note:**

> If you're seeing this note, it means I am not done with this work! Last updated 7 May 2019

Moira's ethics, while a subject of concern to Jesse, wasn't what he frowned upon the most.  She was conceited, acted as if she were above others, and seemingly sold her soul to science.  It made her insufferable, her smile always laced with some sort of machiavellian undertone, like she got off on research and experimentation.  Whenever he got close, Jesse swore her aura exuded self-importance and an inflated ego.

But she also smelled like fresh laundry, sterile yet pleasant.  Confident, Moira maintained brilliant posture - one that drew attention to her chest, despite often seeming completely concealed under lab coats and button-down shirts.  She was so lean, incredibly svelte compared to the others in the Blackwatch division.  It would be hard to resist being drawn in by her sharp jawline; soft, orange hair, wonderfully unique eyes--

Jesse took a deep breath, face in his hands, sliding them down his cheeks as he exhaled.  He'd been infatuated with her for too long, and he needed to get it out of his system.  Perhaps that's why he was loitering outside her lab door, pacing back and forth without the courage to enter. "Why the hell am I even here," he mumbled to himself, "workin' myself up for nothing."  Jesse leaned against the door, accidentally making a sound as his spurs clicked against the surface, the weight of his back also causing the door to shift within the frame with an obvious _*clunk*_. " _Dam_ mit-" he said under his breath, frozen still as he heard rustling from inside the lab.  He had a lump in his throat, panicking as the sound of footsteps on linoleum grew closer.  Jesse spun around and straightened out his hat and his posture, placing his hands around his belt buckle to appear more casual.

The door opened with a click as Moira greeted her unexpected guest. "How considerate of my _fav_ orite cowboy, Jesse McCree, to visit me of what I pre _sume_ is his own volition?" she inquired, her pitch rising at the end in genuine surprise.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, feeling his face grow red.  He was determined not to appear vulnerable, however, furrowing his brow as subtly as he could as he kept a straight face. "I was actually unsure if I should intrude, but I was wonderin' if you had some time to talk?"

She studied Jesse, looking him up and down.  He was clearly tense, his gloves showing visible signs of strain from the death grip on his belt.  His chest was also pushed out unnaturally far in his failed attempt to appear intimidating, or was it to appear cool?  Regardless, Moira made sure to visibly tilt her chin in accordance with her eye movements; taunting Jesse as he struggled to hold his position and refused to make eye contact.  It wasn't often that the pair met alone, and it made their interactions more intimate amid the tension.  She embraced the opportunity with open arms:  Glossing over his body, she took great interest in his frame.  The way his outfit hugged every curve of his body was captivating; he was visibly strong and not overly muscular, lean and yet filled-out for his frame, most prominently in his thighs...

Jesse interrupted Moira with a cough as to tell her to give a response, knowing full well that she was in a trance checking him out.  She laughed, pushing the door open all the way and motioning for him to enter the lab. "You are most welcome to talk with me, Jesse," she said as she bowed slightly.  "Please, enter."

He shuffled in, darting his eyes around the room.  There were wires, tubes, and machines all over the lab - on the ceiling, the walls, even the floor - creating the organized chaos fitting for a mad scientist.  In the middle of the room was what appeared to be a dentist's chair surrounded by some rolling carts of tools and the like.  On the far side of the lab were a few lockers, the door on one hanging ajar with a mirror inside.  "I can't help but feel as though the tension b'tween us might be somethin'... deeper than that," he said.

"I am uncertain of what you mean," Moira replied, although her tone said otherwise.  It was a deliberate choice in order to pressure the other to keep talking.

"You - you know **exactly** what I mean!" Jesse stuttered.  "When we bicker, you always need to get in the last word, but not in order to be  _right_ , just because I know full well that you find joy in tickin' me off!"

"And where is your evidence to support that claim?"

"You 'specially get on my case. Not on Gabriel's, not on Genji's, but on  _mine_ because I always play your little game-" he swallowed, collecting himself.  "- and there ain't no way that the teasin' and the looks don't come from somewhere deeper."  He took a step toward the scientist, removing his hat and holding it against his chest.  "I need to know if we're on the same page, if you won't tell me, at least show me."

Swiftly, Moira closed the door and took the cowboy by the collar of his poncho, pulling him close.  "Is that a proposition?" she cooed as she stepped closer, forcing him to move backward.  She slowly guided him to the dental chair as she continued: "Because I know how you feel when I'm around:  You exude hormones at a rate comparable to that of a teenage boy, your stiff body language interferes with your performance--" she pushed him down into the seat, letting go and immediately gripping the arm rests on either side to box him in, whispering into his ear, "and you pa _thetic_ ally attempt to cover up your excitement, as if that outfit of yours hides anything at all."

"I knew you couldn't keep your eyes off'a me."

"I would advise you to be quiet and behave."

Jesse complied, his face turning a deep red as he bit his lower lip.

Moira rose, placing her hands behind her back. " _Brilliant."_

 

The tapping of her dress shoes reverberated through the laboratory as she carefully distanced herself from the seat, pulling creases out of her lab coat to neaten her appearance.  "Tell me if this idea fascinates you - a scenario in which you consume something I have created," Moira proposed. 

"You'll feed me?" 

"Yes, I will feed you," she confirmed, as she continued.  "There will be some changes throughout your body, although they will not be permanent if my hypothesis is correct.  Regardless, I will still be able to restore you to your current state."

"Changes..." Jesse repeated to himself. "Changes that will do... what, exactly?"

Moira breathed through her nose, withholding a snide comment before her response.  "Cell multiplication of sorts.  You will not become a ghost, and certainly will not escape from this plane of existence."  Making her way to a cabinet, she retrieved a clear container yielding several yellow balls about the size of oranges.  They each lightly bounced off one another as she made her way back to her test subject, placing the box on a nearby cart and taking out a ball, which appeared less spherical than they did at first.  "Would you like to begin?"

He nodded fervently with an affirming "Mhm."

“Open up.”

She carefully pushed the yellow blob into his mouth.  Its wispy form behaved like a cloud of smoke had been trapped inside a thin film, nearly taking on a pear shape as it made its way in his mouth.  Jesse could feel it sliding over his tongue, and yet he couldn’t quantify the taste.  It felt warm and silky, but felt lighter than air.  As it approached the back of his throat, he swallowed, feeling the warmth travel down his chest and into his stomach despite feeling like he hadn’t swallowed anything at all.

As Jesse closed his mouth to swallow the remaining substance, he caught the tip of Moira’s slender finger. As they gazed at one another, she kept her finger between his lips, gently removing it once she felt her face flush as Jesse’s silent, obedient expression begged her to continue.  

They continued, another - and another - Jesse's mouth watering in anticipation of each one, the intimacy of the moment and anticipation of something more starting to make him hot.  Moira was, by no means, a dull entertainer:  She kept inching her face closer as she watched his lips, and her free hand found its way around his body, caressing his inner thigh and gently pressing in on his hips and waist.

Then, Jesse shifted in his seat, attempting to sit more comfortably - his clothing now appeared skin tight, his body pushing against previously unoccupied space underneath the fabric.  His form was on display from underneath, with breasts clearly outlined, along with the shape of his midsection and even the outline of his cock.

“It’s gettin' pretty tight,” he panted, his belt pinching his softening stomach, which was starting to puff out and over.

Moira slid her hands over his stomach, pressing lightly into flesh that was slowly expanding. " _I know,_ " she cooed, biting her lip.  The sight drove her wild - her experiment coming to fruition through the already husky outlaw, inside of  _her_ laboratory and under her complete control.  His body was alluring with a solid frame, and would carry the weight perfectly. Discreetly placing his paunch over his belt, she observed the strain his body was truly beginning to have on his uniform.  "Take off your shirt," Moira commanded.

Jesse obeyed his orders, yanking off his constraining clothing with a respectable amount of force.  His arms and torso slightly wobbled as he tossed his clothes aside.   With a huff, he felt his stomach shake, appearing as a decently sized gut.  Moira was still fascinated with it, immediately going back to fondling his soft body.  She hummed in delight, taking her fingers gently underneath his belly as she became acquainted with his new love handles.  Poking generously above his constrictive belt, they made a mouthwatering curve that emphasized his gut.  He trembled as she touched them, enamored with their softness.

"Hey-"

Moira shot her head up to look at Jesse's face.  "Yes? Is something wrong?" she asked frantically, the needy tone of his voice sounding similar to that of an injured McCree in combat.

He gulped, his puffy cheeks turning red.  "Could you, uh, feed me some more of 'em?"  he asked as he turned away, refusing to make eye contact while gesturing towards the container of blobs.

A mischievous grin plastered itself over Moira's face as she finally leapt on top of him, barely straddling his growing frame.  Her hands ran up and down his sides, feeling his soft skin; a small yelp escaping Jesse's lips whenever she were to squeeze accidentally amid her excitement.  "Are you sure you want more? You've had _so_ many already..." she shook his belly up and down as she spoke, feeling it wobble up against their two bodies.  His pants, which were about to give way to his thunderous thighs, were an obvious few shades lighter than they were previously.  Running a slender hand over the taut fabric, he twitched in response. The sound of seams starting to rip followed.  "I didn't know your appetite was so _mass_ ive, Jesse... surely you wish to stop?" Quickly undoing his belt, she yanked it out from the belt loops and let it fall to the floor with a dull clattering of leather and metal.  Finally, Moira undid the button of his trousers, the zipper surging downward from the gravity of his midsection, which proceeded to fill unoccupied space above his lap and against the chair.

Jesse's breath hitched as he felt the cool fabric of the seat against the warm skin of his loin, basking in the relief from his increasingly tight belt.  Sighing deeply, he placed his gloved hands on his soft sides, massaging where the belt had dug into his skin.  He could feel the indents left by his pants, the stitching imprinted along the edge of his midsection.  Lean hands placed themselves atop his broad ones. 

"Let's remove these, shall we?" Moira asked softly, gently tugging the leather gloves from his hands.

..............................................

 

 


End file.
